


I heard you came without a second

by punkhale



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: If Benny had come to Russia instead of Townes.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 316





	I heard you came without a second

**Author's Note:**

> You couldn't pry this ship out of my cold dead hands.

There was a crush of people immediately outside the door. They were shouting her name and waving things for her to sign while cameras flashed everywhere. Journalists were shouting questions at her and her handler was desperately trying to pull her along towards the car. It was clear that none of this was what he had expected when he took on the job of watching over a chess player. 

She’s nodding at people, tired and determined to get to the car, when she hears his voice above the rest, clear and steady.

“Beth!”

She whirls around, frantically searching and feeling like she’s going crazy. There’s absolutely no way-

“I heard you came without a second.”

Benny Watts steps through the crowd and she can’t help herself; she sees that devilish smirk on his face and the cowboy hat and she just launches herself at him. His arms wrap around her immediately as she breathes him in, reveling in the warmth and comfort of his touch. The crowd around them is going absolutely wild, camera flashes lighting up the night, and she hears her handler yelling for her.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Benny says in her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. She grabs his hand and drags him down the stairs. They climb into the car, her handler quickly following and slamming the door shut behind them. He looks irritated but he usually does.

“Benny Watts,” Benny says, offering his hand to the older man who only continues to glare. Beth bites back a smile and they drive back to the hotel in charged silence, their thighs pressed against each other.

The handler abandons them in the lobby, muttering to himself about entitled chess players, and Beth leads the way back to her room. The sound of her heels clicking echoes through the hall and seems to add to the tension. Her excitement about seeing Benny has turned to nervousness and she has to resist the urge to fidget with her coat sleeves. Logically she knows that someone doesn’t fly to Russia and show up at your chess match if they hate you, but she can’t get that last conversation out of her head.  _ Don’t call me anymore. _

She hadn’t called, too ashamed and angry and frankly, stupid, to try to fix the mess that she’d created. 

When they enter the room she flips on the lights and Benny shuts the door, leaning against it like it was totally normal for him to have flown across the world to see someone he hasn’t spoken to in weeks. The look he’s giving her is intense and Beth wishes he was holding her again. She shrugs off her coat.

“So how did you get here?”

He shrugs. “I called in some favors.”

She thinks about asking him what kind of favors but she doesn’t much care right now, she just cares that he’s here. 

Benny is here. In Russia. She feels a little dizzy.

“I missed you,” she says finally when she can’t stand the silence any longer.

He lets out a long breath like he had been holding it in. Like he was as nervous about this as she was. 

“I missed you so fucking much Beth.”

Her pulse is leaping wildly. “I’m sorry Benny, about everything. I was a mess. I’m still kind of a mess.”

He takes his hat off, dropping it on the table next to him, and rakes his fingers through his hair. It’s a bit longer than the last time she saw him, as if he couldn’t be bothered to have it trimmed, and she’s itching to touch it. She really does like his hair, even if he had thought it was just a line to try to get him into bed. 

“We’re all a mess Beth. We’re humans. It comes with the territory.”

“I should have come back to New York.”

“I should have come to Kentucky.”

“You can’t possibly blame yourself.” The idea that he might think this is his fault is ridiculous. She knows how hard it had been for him to invite her into his life and then she had gone and left him. Left him for booze and tranquilizers. How pathetic was that?

“I don’t want to blame anyone.” He moves towards her and she can’t stop her feet from meeting him halfway. “I just want to be with you.”

She reaches out to touch his hair. It’s soft under her fingers and she smiles at the way his breath hitches at the contact. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

He pulls her close and she lets him, snaking her arms up around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Kissing Benny is electric. It makes her whole body pulse and ache and it feels better than the pills and the booze combined. Those things make her feel numb; Benny makes her feel completely and beautifully alive.

He sweeps his tongue across her lips and she opens for him, groaning as he delves into her mouth. She can feel the length of him hard and hot against her stomach as she presses against him even more, desperate for as much contact as possible.

It doesn’t take long for them to fall into the bed, clothes scattered about the room on the way. Beth can’t get enough of the way his bare skin feels against hers and there’s no muffling her cry of pleasure as he sinks into her. Before Benny she hadn’t realized sex could be like this and after she’d left New York it hadn’t been again. 

She comes first, gasping his name and clinging to his sweat-slick back. He fucks her through her orgasm and comes a few moments later, latching his mouth onto her and kissing her roughly before collapsing next to her.

“I play Borgov tomorrow,” she says later. They’re still in bed, naked and tucked up under the covers, limbs tangled together. She feels sated and warm. They have a lot they need to talk about but she knows it can wait until after the tournament. Other people might not understand that, but Benny isn’t like other people.

“Really Harmon, this is what you want to talk about right now?”

She jerks her head up to look at him only to find him grinning. He’s teasing her. 

“Ow!” he yelps. “Did you just pinch me?”

“Of course not,” she replies and pinches him again. There’s a brief pinching battle that has them dissolving into laughter and more kissing but they’re both too tired to go again.

“Come on,” Benny says, pulling the board she has set up on the nightstand onto the bed between them. “Let’s play.”


End file.
